smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Battle Royale: Character Weight
In Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, each character has their own weight. This weight affects numerous things, and can either help or harm in many situations. The only characters with the exact same weight are Samus and Dark Samus, which is the only thing they have in common. Weight Affects *Falling speed. *How far one is sent when a move lands. *Size (although it varies). Weight Chart: Version 2 *1) K. Rool (150) *2) Bowser (125) *3) Donkey Kong (118) *4) King Dedede (114) *5) Ridley (113) *6) Hector (112) *7) Doc Louis (111) *8) Funky Kong (110) *9) Snake (110) *10) Mewtwo (109) *11) Marx (108) *12) Yoshi (107) *13) Samus (106) *14) Dark Samus (106) *15) Wolf (105) *16) Ganondorf (104) *17) R.O.B. (104) *18) Goroh (103) *19) Link (101) *20) Falcon (101) *21) Professor Layton (99) *22) Isaac (99) *23) Luigi (98) *24) Mario (97) *25) ??? (97) *26) Wario (97) *27) Bowser Jr. (96) *28) Ike (95) *29) Pit (94) *30) Lucario (93) *31) Ness (93) *32) Lucas (92) *33) Toon Link (92) *34) Knuckles (92) *35) Roy (91) *36) Sonic (91) *37) Mega Man (91) *38) Diddy Kong (90) *39) Ice Climbers (90) *40) Peach (90) *41) Saki (89) *42) Sheik (87) *43) Zelda (87) *44) Waluigi (86) *45) Marth (85) *46) Lloyd Irving (84) *47) Tron Bonne (83) *48) Falco (82) *49) Zero Suit Samus (81) *50) Fox (81) *51) Little Mac (80) *52) Pikachu (79) *53) Meta Knight (79) *54) Kirby (78) *55) Vaati (78) *56) Zero (77) *57) Glass Joe (77) *58) Kamek (75) *59) Ashley (75) *60) Mr. Game and Watch (72) *61) Yarn Kirby (72) *62) Paper Mario (72) *63) Fawful (71) *64) Olimar (70) *65) Jigglypuff (68) *66) Pichu (56) *67) Marx (Ball Form) (53) Changes from Version 1 to Version 2 *+25 weight for King K. Rool. *+5 weight for Bowser. *+1 weight for Donkey Kong. *-3 weight for Professor Layton. *+1 weight for Captain Falcon. *-1 weight for Luigi. *-1 weight for Mario. *+1 weight for Wario. *+1 weight for Ashley. *-2 weight for Pichu. *Marx (Ball Form) added. Weight Chart: Version 1 Weights: *1)K. Rool (125) *2)Bowser (120) *3)Donkey Kong (117) *4)King Dedede (114) *5)Ridley (113) *6)Hector (112) *7)Doc Louis (111) *8)Funky Kong (110) *9)Snake (110) *10) Mewtwo (109) *11) Marx (108) *12) Yoshi (107) *13) Samus (106) *14) Dark Samus (106) *15) Wolf (105) *16) Ganondorf (104) *17) R.O.B. (104) *18) Goroh (103) *19) Professor Layton (102) *20) Link (101) *21) Falcon (100) *22) Isaac (99) *23) Luigi (99) *24) Mario (98) *25) ??? (97) *26) Bowser Jr. (96) *27) Wario (96) *28) Ike (95) *29) Pit (94) *30) Lucario (93) *31) Ness (93) *32) Lucas (92) *33) Toon Link (92) *34) Knuckles (92) *35) Roy (91) *36) Sonic (91) *37) Mega Man (91) *38) Diddy Kong (90) *39) Ice Climbers (90) *40) Peach (90) *41) Saki (89) *42) Sheik (87) *43) Zelda (87) *44) Waluigi (86) *45) Marth (85) *46) Lloyd Irving (84) *47) Tron Bonne (83) *48) Falco (82) *49) Zero Suit Samus (81) *50) Fox (81) *51) Little Mac (80) *52) Pikachu (79) *53) Meta Knight (79) *54) Kirby (78) *55) Vaati (78) *56) Zero (77) *57) Glass Joe (77) *58) Kamek (75) *59) Ashley (74) *60) Mr. Game and Watch (72) *61) Yarn Kirby (72) *62) Paper Mario (72) *63) Fawful (71) *64) Olimar (70) *65) Jigglypuff (68) *66) Pichu (62)